You found me
by Black-Swallow
Summary: OS/Yaoï/Songfic sur "You found me" de The Fray "Un Malfoy est fière, je n'avouerais pas que j'aimerais t'entendre me dire : "Drago ! Drago ! Surtout si tu voies la lumière au bout du tunnel fait demi-tour !" Mais je ne t'entends pas et je suis triste."


**Salut à tous !! Voici ma première songfic baser sur la super chanson « You found me » de The Fray. Si vous ne la connaissez pas je vous conseil de filez l'écouter tout de suite. Sinon je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire à par que c'est un yaoï (donc que l'on parle d'amour entre deux hommes) et que si ça vous dérange je ne vous retiens pas, vous pouvez partir. Sinon je voulais remercier ma chère Mustanguette pour m'avoir rassurer quand à ce OS (personne ne l'a fait avant toi) et me beta plus rapide que la lumière Nini Weasley. Bon allez je vous laisse avec M. Malfoy …**

**0o0o0**

Le sol est froid, cet endroit est noir et humide, sale, un peu comme l'un des nombreux cachots auxquels je suis habitué. Je suis allongé sur la pierre dure. D'ordinaire j'aurais sauté sur mes pieds pour ne pas risquer de salir mes vêtements luxueux et mes cheveux impeccable, je m'en rends compte. Je me rends compte aussi que je m'en fiche. Peut m'importe bien d'être sale ou mouillé. Je me relève pourtant, lentement, après tout il est inutile de rester ici. Sur ma gauche, une lueur lointaine et rassurante m'appelle, sur ma droite, le noir encore et encore. La décision n'est pas très difficile à prendre, je pars résolument sur ma gauche. Et plus j'avance, plus je suis convaincue d'une chose, je marche vers ma mort, j'avance vers elle sans peur ni regret. Sans peur car je sais que l'a où je vais sera toujours un endroit meilleur que la guerre que je viens de quitter et parce qu'un Malfoy n'a pas peur, même de la mort. Sans regret parce que de toute façon il n'y a plus personne pour me retenir dans le monde des vivants, mes parents sont morts sur le champ de bataille et mes « amis » ne tarderont pas à l'être eux aussi ou ils m'oublieront. Un Malfoy est fière, je n'avouerais pas que j'aimerais t'entendre me dire : "Drago !! Drago !! Surtout si tu voies la lumière au bout du tunnel fait demi-tour !!" Mais je ne t'entends pas et je suis triste. J'avance de plus en plus vite, je cours presque maintenant. Et puis, finalement, je finis par déboucher dans la lumière aveuglante.

**I found god**

_J'ai trouvé Dieu_

**On the corner of first and Amistad**

_Au coin de la première rue et d'Amistad_

Mes yeux mirent quelques instant à s'habituer à la lumière soudaine. Je me trouve face à un homme, il n'est ni vieux ni jeune, ni beau ni laid, il n'est ni sorcier ni moldu, il est différent. Du haut de son trône doré il m'observe, me juge. Je baisse les yeux et me rends compte que je suis nu, peu importe, on peut faire confiance à cet homme là, et puis il en a vu d'autres.

**Where the west was all but won**

_Quand l'Ouest était presque conquis_

Je ne regrette pas ma mort mais je m'interroge. Pourquoi suis-je mort maintenant ? Peut-être aurais-je pu vivre heureux après la guerre, dire que nous l'avions presque gagnée… Mais il a fallut que le Lord Noir me tue !! J'aurais pu profiter de la vie après ça !! J'aurais pu profiter de toi…

**All alone, smoking his last cigarette**

_Tout seul, en train de fumer sa dernière cigarette_

**I said where you been, he said ask anything**

_J'ai dit où étais-tu passé, il m'a dit de lui demander ce que je voulais_

L'homme se mis à me parler, doucement, sa voix était paisible, tranquillisante, sereine, sage. Une voix définitivement différente de tout ce que j'avais jamais entendu. Une voix intéressante mais pas la voix que je voulais entendre par-dessus tout. Pas la tienne. Il m'expliqua que j'étais mort et qu'en tant que tel j'avais droit de voir tous les gens et tous les lieux que je désirais voir une dernière fois. J'avais une heure, pas plus.

**Where were you ?**

_Où étais-tu ?_

**When everything was falling apart**

_Quand tout s'effondrait_

Je t'ai cherché, c'est toi et toi seul que je désirais voir une dernière fois. Et je t'ai trouvé, tu faisais bravement face au Lord Noir et l'avenir du monde était entre tes mains. Pourquoi devais-tu faire ainsi preuve d'un courage typiquement Griffondordien et stupide alors que tu aurais pu sauver ta peau ? Je veux que tu vives moi !! Tu n'as pourtant pas écouté mes suppliques et vous avez hurlez en même temps des mots que je n'ai pas compris. Tu as habilement évité son sortilège mais lui n'a pas pus éviter le tiens. Il est mort, tout le monde est heureux et toi tu t'enfuis. Tu parviens à t'esquiver je ne sais trop comment et tu entres dans Poudllard. Tu cherche autour de toi quelque chose que tu n'as pas l'air de trouver. Tu te mets à pleurer et j'ai envie de pleurer moi aussi car je ne supporte pas de voir tes larmes couler. Tu appelle : "Drago !! Drago !! Tu es là ? Répond moi s'il te plait !!". Tu continue de pleurer, tu bafouille des mots que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'appelles tu ? Ne t'ai-je pas apporté que du malheur ? "Je t'en supplie, je t'aime."

**All my days were spent by the telephone**

_Toutes mes journées étaient passées près du téléphone_

**It never rang**

_Il n'a jamais sonné_

**And all I needed was a call**

_Et tout ce dont j'avais besoin était d'un appel_

**That never came**

_Qui n'est jamais venu_

**To the corner of first and Amistad**

_Au coin de la première rue et d'Amistad_

Je t'aime. C'est pour moi que tu viens de proncer ces mots merveilleux ? Oui on dirait bien. Tu continue de m'appeller mais ta recherche est vaine et tu ne le sais pas. Si tu savais. J'aurais tant aimé que tu me dises ces mots avant. Avant la guerre, avant ma mort. Tu entres dans la grande salle alors que tes larmes se calment lentement. Et puis tu vois des dizaines de corps allonger les un à côté des autres. Tu restes interdit devant le nombre de personnes mortes pour toi. Tu sais j'aurais pu tuer le double de gens si ça avait pu te sauver la vie ou t'épargner les souffrances vécues dans ton enfance. Soudain ton regard est attiré par trois corps sans vie un peu en retrait. Tous trois blonds, tous trois beaux, tous trois ont l'air hautaint et aristocratique.

**Lost and insecure**

_Seul et anxieux_

**You found me, you found me**

_Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

**Lying on the floor**

_Étendu sur le sol_

**Surrounded, surrounded**

_Cerné, cerné_

Tu t'approche de mon cadavre et de ceux de mes parents. Tu te jettes à genoux devant mon corps et tu te remets à pleurer. Cette fois je pleure avec toi. Tu prends ma main dans la tienne et j'ai l'impression de sentir ta chaleur jusque là où je suis désormais. Ma main dans la tienne paraît si blanche, si fragile. Protège-moi. Tu te mets alors à parler, ce sont les confidences d'Harry Potter au cadavre de son meilleur ennemi..

**Why did you have to wait ?**

_Pourquoi as-tu autant attendu ?_

**Where were you ? Where were you ?**

_Où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu ?_

Tu m'expliques alors tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu te battais contre Bellatrix Lestrange quand je suis mort, tu n'as pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Tu me dis que tu aurais tant aimé ne pas me voir mourir sous tes yeux, que tu n'osais pas y croire. Tu me dis que tu m'aime, que tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier.

**Just a little late**

_Juste un peu en retard_

**You found me, you found me**

_Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

Mais pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ? Tu es un peu en retard Potter, j'aurais tant aimé que tu me racontes tout ça avant ou bien que tu me racontes tout ça si j'étais vivant.

**In the end everyone ends up alone**

_En définitive, tout le monde fini tout seul_

Mais finalement peut-être que toi et moi ça n'aurait pas marché, je m'en veux un peu maintenant de ne pas être resté un peu plus longtemps pour essayer.

**Losing her, the only one who's ever know**

_La perdre, la seul qui ait jamais su_

**Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be**

_Qui je suis, qui je ne suis pas, qui je veux être_

Après tout c'est vrai Potter, tu as toujours été le seul à savoir exactement qui j'étais, qui je n'étais pas, qui je voulais être, ce que j'aimais, ce qui me faisait souffrir. Tu as toujours su taper dans le mille pour me faire réagir, tu as toujours été un point de repaire pour moi.

**No way to know how long she will be next to me**

_Aucun moyen de savoir jusqu'à quand elle sera près de moi_

Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour « On sait à quel rythme le temps s'écoule mais on ne sais jamais combien il nous en reste ». Aujourd'hui je sais que j'aurais dû passer plus de temps à t'embrasser plutôt qu'à t'insulter, j'aurais dû passer plus de temps à caresser ton corps plutôt qu'à le frapper. Mais je sais aussi qu'il est trop tard et les larmes recommencent à couler sur mes joues.

**Early morning, City breaks**

_Tôt le matin, la ville s'éveille_

**I've been calling for years and years and years and years**

_J'appelle depuis des anées et des années_

J'ai l'impression que le jour se lève dans ton dos, un rayon de soleil se pose sur tes magnifiques cheveux. J'ai l'impression de t'observer et de te re-découvrir depuis très longtemps et pourtant mon heure ne semble pas encore écoulée. J'espère qu'elle durera encore un moment, j'ai envie de te regarder encore un peu, pour imprimer ton visage sur ma rétine et ne plus jamais l'oublier.

**And you never left me no messages**

_Et tu ne m'as jamais laissé de messages_

**You never send no letters**

_Tu ne m'as jamais envoyé une seule lettre_

**You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want**

_Tu ne manque pas d'air, tu m'as pris tout ce que je voulais_

Je t'en ai longtemps voulu Potter. Harry. Parce que tu es arrivé comme une fleur et que tu as pris pour toi toute la popularité qui me revenait de droit. Mais pourtant chaque fois que je croisais ton regard ma haine en prenait un coup, comment ne pas craquer quand on te regarde sourire, un sourire qui contamine tes yeux, un sourire de joie de vivre pur. J'aimerais que tu souries comme ça en ce moment, j'aimerais que ce soit la dernière image de toi que j'ai.

**Lost and insecure**

_Seul et anxieux_

**You found me, you found me**

_Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

**Lying on the floor**

_Étendu sur le sol_

**Where were you ? Where were you ?**

_Où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu ?_

Tu sais j'aurais aimé te parler avant que la bataille ne commence mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Peut-être que si je t'avais avoué tous mes sentiments pour toi la fin aurait été différente, peut-être en bien, peut-être en mal. Peut-être ne serais-je pas mort, peut-être t'aurais-je abandonné alors que mes sentiments étaient partagés.

**Lost and insecure**

_Seul et anxieux_

**You found me, you found me**

_Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

**Lying on the floor**

_Étendu sur le sol_

**Surrounded, surrounded**

_Cerné, cerné_

Je crois que tu souffres autant qu'il est possible de souffrir mentalement. Tu n'acceptes pas que tous ces gens soit mort pour toi. Tu pleures encore en me tenant la main. La mort ne devrait pas pouvoir être aussi triste.

**Why did you have to wait ?**

_Pourquoi as-tu autant attendu ?_

**Where were you ? Where were you ?**

_Où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu ?_

**Just a little late**

_Juste un peu en retard_

Tu te relèves soudain tandis que l'homme derrière moi m'indique qu'il ne me reste plus que cinq minutes pour t'admirer. Tu agis d'une manière suspecte tout d'un coup, de la détermination se lit sur ton visage. J'entends Weasley et Granger entrer derrière toi. Tu te retournes vers eux "Tout le monde est heureux maintenant, n'est ce pas ?" Ils hochent la tête à tes paroles mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Toi tu n'es pas heureux et ça m'importe bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. "Parfait alors, je m'en vais rejoindre Drago. Vous me manquerez. Soyez heureux." QUOI ???? Il est fou ma parole ! C'est lui qui doit être heureux !! Ne fais pas de connerie Potty, tu pourrais le regretter !! Il pointe sa baguette vers son torse avant que les deux idiots n'aient eus le temps de réagir. Un éclair de lumière jaillit de sa baguette et il s'effondre en hurlant. Weasley et Granger hurlent eux aussi. J 'hurle en même temps qu'eux et ils se précipitent vers le corps de mon Harry qui vient de s'effondrer à mes côtés. L'image se brouille, le calme revient.

**You found me, you found me**

_Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

**Why did you have to wait**

_Pourquoi as-tu autant attendu ?_

**To find me, to find me ?**

_Pour me trouver, pour me trouver ?_

Je me retourne vers l'homme, un petit sourire triste mais satisfait étire ses lèvres. J'ai envie de le frapper et de hurler contre lui mais une sorte de torpeur m'envahis et m'en empêche. Il me jette un regard puis pose ses yeux derrière moi. Je parviens à me retourner et vois enfin à mon tour ce qui l'accapart. Harry. Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça. J'en suis heureux. "Je t'aime aussi".

**0o0o0**

**Voila voila. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ? **

**Sinon si il y a des lecteur de mes autres fictions je vous apprend que le prochain chapitre de « Illumination » ne devrait pas tarder a arriver et que le prochain de « Pour l'amour et la piraterie » est en cours d'écriture. Voila merci d'être arriver a lire jusque là =)**


End file.
